dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
D
D & DD is the first part of the third episode of Season Two of Dexter's Laboratory. It aired on July 30, 1997. In this episode, Dexter and his friends are playing an RPG game. The friends grow tired of Dexter's traps and cheating, and have Dee Dee as their new game master, which they find much more interesting than Dexter's. Summary Dee Dee wants to play Monsters & Mazes with Dexter and his friends. Against Dexter's wishes, she is made the game master! Plot The episode starts off with Dexter and his friends in the a game of Monsters and Mazes trying to find a Grail. They meet someone named Soraz, Master of Doom, who is later revealed to be Dexter himself, the Game Master (Dungeon Master). Dexter's friends knows he is cheating by changing his dice all the time and they point out his obsession with killing their characters off. Then Dee Dee enters the kitchen and wants to play Monsters and Mazes as well. Everyone, including Dexter's mother, think it is OK, but Dexter of course protests. However, Dexter shows her the GM's guide, plus the charts and graphs before they can get started. Somehow, Dee Dee manages to become Game Master (or rather, Game Mistress) and appoints the character of Hodo, the furry-footed burrower to Dexter. The four 'Heroes' encounter a dragon, which turns out to be a pinata. Dexter hates this idea of playing the game, but when he finds his favorite candy, a Pixie Stick, he becomes less angry. It turns out that a fairy/pixie is inside the candy, which thanks the heroes for releasing her from her Pinata Prison. The Knight character, Valerian asks the pixie about the Magic Grail they are questing for, and the pixie tells him her mistress, the Fairy Queen, knows a lot about that matter. They are taken to the court of the fairy queen, which grants each of the heroes mighty rewards the "Knight" gets a "Steed" {a motorcycle in the shape of a Pegasus}; the "Magician" gets a lifetime contract to play Las Vegas magic shows (a la Penn and Teller) as well as an assistant; the "huntsman" gets a spacious tree home}. Dexter eventually obtains the Grail, because he thought he had to be the one receiving the Grail while the others didn't. Although Dexter likes the Grail, he thinks the game they played was lame, because they only fought one pinata dragon. Likewise Dexter is disappointed to find out that the only thing he can do with the Grail is drink from it...but it will never spill! The story ends when Dee Dee wants to play another game, a dating game, with Dexter and his friends. Dexter is still Hodo, and he is asked what his special skill is, and answers: 'I dig holes', referring to his title Furry-Footed Burrower. Characters *Dexter (playing as the Soraz, Gygax, Hodo) *Dee Dee (playing as Fairy Queen) *Dexter's Friends (playing as Falcor, Macabros and Valerian) *Mom *Soraz *Semitaur *Philian Poppyseed *A dragon piñata *A chinese dragon Trivia Cultural References *The game, "Monsters and Mazes" is a parody of the tabletop roleplaying game Dungeons and Dragons, while the name itself is a reference to 1981 anti-''D&D'' novel, and the 1982 film based on it, Mazes and Monsters. *Dexter's first game character of choice is named "Gygax the 27th Level Warrior Mage". The name Gygax is a reference/tribute to the creator of Dungeons and Dragons, Gary Gygax. *Dexter's second game character is named "Hodo the Furry-Footed Burrower". This is a reference to the character of Frodo Baggins from the Lord of the Rings books by the great J. R. R. Tolkien. *Dexter has a vast knowledge of storytelling and roleplaying games in this episode, as does Dee Dee (much to Dexter's shock). *''Milton Brothers'' is a reference to the game companies Parker Brothers and Milton Bradley, both of whom are subsidiaries of Hasbro as of 1991. Goofs/Errors *When "Valerian" rolls his dice the first time, he claims he rolled a "43", but his dice clearly shows a 49, which is what Dexter's cheats his dice roll into. Production Notes *Although this episode along with "Hamhocks and Armlocks" aired on 1997, they were actually made in the same year according to the credits. *This is the first episode that is 11 minutes in length as opposed to 6-7 minutes in length as in all the episodes in Season 1; however beginning from this season episodes could vary in length, ranging from having either three 6-7 minute segments, two 11 minute segments, or as a full-length 22-minute episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad